Escape Route
by ekocolabrand
Summary: EndouxKaijixKazuya, ex-prostitute!Kaiji AU. Endou comes over to visit.


There came a heavy knock at the door. Half asleep and mind still fuzzy, Kaiji half-opened an eye. Convincing himself it was just Kazuya, he momentarily lulled himself back to sleep. The knocking grew more incessant. It was then he remembered Kazuya never knocked.......Ever. Even, no especially, when he was in the bathroom. He heard footsteps pad across the plush carpeting towards the door, reinforcing it indeed was not Kazuya. A visitor. Eyes wide open, he hid beneath the sheets, desperately wondering what he'd done with his clothes. Looking out the peephole, Kazuya wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to open the door. He had spent enough time around yakuza to not exactly want to let them into his home. Curiosity and annoyance at the pounding on the door won out and cracked the door a little, chain still firmly in place.

"Can I borrow a cup of Kaiji?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"No." He narrowed his eyes and attempted to slam the door in Endou's face. If there was one thing he hated it was sharing, and Itou Kaiji was most definitely his property. The man in question didn't exactly agree, but that was his problem. Endou let the door close on his arm, forcing it open and ultimately undoing the chain. "Well if you're that determined..."

"So, how's he recovering?" Genial enough voice, angry undertones.

"He's doing fine," from the other room came a derisive snort. Yeah right, I'm fine, Kaiji thought, I'll be a lot better when I get the hell away from here. "See? The picture of vitality" Gesturing to the other room. There was a crackling tension in the living room, two opposing but equally dangerous forces much like lions fighting over their kill. It wasn't that Kazuya necessarily disliked Endou, after all he'd played a central role in taking care of him as a child. He just sensed danger.

"Let me see him," He said, voice level and commanding.

"If you lay one finger on him I'll..." Brows knitting, voice wavering. If Kaiji didn't know better, he'd have been touched.

"You can keep an eye on me if it makes you feel any better."

In the other room Kaiji was still trying to find some clothes, finally in desperation grabbing some of Kazuya's designer jeans which were about three sizes too big on him. They slid off of his hips teasingly. Still rummaging for a shirt, footsteps growing ever closer. He grabbed one of Kazuya's horrible floral print shirts, putting it on and feeling silly. He couldn't pull it off nearly as well as his smirking captor. Feeling embarrassed, he sat back down on the bed, expecting the worst. The door opened, Endou filling the door frame. He hadn't seen him in years. Endou cocked an eyebrow at Kazuya's clothing but said nothing on the subject.

"How you doing?" He asked, sitting down entirely too close, Kazuya's lips were pressed into a thin, painful frown. He was biting his lip and a twinge of blood was forming at the corner of his mouth.

"I... I'm fine" he lied, he was visibly covered in bruises and cuts, some beneath virginal white bandages.

"Yeah, sure," He growled, eyes glaring holes into Kazuya. Kaiji was pretty sure they were on the brink of a fist fight.

"Thanks for helping me out at pachinko," He said to try and diffuse the mood, though he wasn't exactly that thankful given he didn't get to keep nearly any of the money... but it was a good enough conversation changer.

"Yeah," Great, one word answer. Turning back to Kazuya, "I won't let you do this to him anymore, I'm taking him out of here," Kaiji's eyes went wide. He'd pretty much given up all hope of escape. He thought back to that distant memory of Endou standing there, red roses in hand. Staring at him in the dark with a smirk. Kazuya was nearly shaking in anger at this statement. Kaiji, though, could see the fear behind Kazuya's sunglasses. He was petrified of the idea of being alone.

"I won't let you have him," He said, emotion just barely staining his words. He threw his arms around Kaiji possessively, crushing against his ribs, Kissing his hair gently. Kaiji knew he was on the verge of tears. He fought his maternal urge to reach out and comfort the shaking man, instead looking at Endou, assessing the situation. If Endou saved him, "saved" him, he'd most likely be in the exact same situation, just a tad bit less abused. He had harbored a lingering crush on the scruffy loan shark though, for years. He had this cool, masculine air to him...older, more mature. Far more mature. He could feel Kazuya's fingers digging into his ribs, an occasional tear drop falling hot on his back. He frowned. Scylla and Charybdis. A monster with flowers, a monster with a butcher knife. He wished he could just redo this morning and wake up and just pretend this whole encounter never happened. He couldn't decide. He just wanted to go home to his (now gone for good) apartment and play poker with his friends. He wanted to hug Sahara's sunny form again, forever. He wanted to sleep so deeply he would forget everything.

"Come on, we're leaving," A firm hand encircled his wrist, yanking him. Kazuya's fingers digging in deeper, forcefully holding him back. He felt like a rag doll being pulled apart by quarreling kids.

"Stop it!" He bit, surprised at his outburst, "Endou-san, can you leave us alone for a moment?" He took a deep breath of relief as Kazuya relaxed his death-grip, burying his face in Kaiji's shoulder. He could feel the heat of the man's blush burning into him.

"Don't leave me," He moaned. "If you leave I'll kill you," He said softly. Kaiji nodded. Kazuya of course really meant it, poster-child of abusive relationships that he was, he'd enjoy it even... for a moment anyway. He'd rend his body into something inhuman, something unidentifiable. Although after his eyes went dim he knew Kazuya's smile would fade quickly and never once return.

"I won't leave you." Kaiji said firmly. "No matter what, I won't leave you," Kazuya's lonely eyes went round and his lip quivered. "Let him borrow me for a night," Kaiji said, voice nearly inaudible, cheeks stained pink. It would resolve the situation, at least for a while.

"I won't let him," Pouting terribly, a spoiled prince not getting his way.

"Kazuya, I've slept with your father... I've slept with hundreds of men whose names I don't even know... If I slept with him it would mean nothing," That wasn't exactly true. He liked him. A lot.

"Oyakodonburi," He muttered. "Fine, he's paying big time though," He paused thoughtfully, "And I get to watch,"

Kaiji quickly learned that having sex with Kazuya and having sex next to Kazuya were two different experiences entirely. He shucked off Kazuya's clothes, glad to be rid of them, and climbed on top of the other man. He'd made the mistake of facing Kazuya. He desperately, desperately wished he could turn around but Endou was having none of it. The good part about having sex with Kazuya was that he didn't have to look at him usually. As it was, he found himself being stared at very intently. Inspected like a cut of meat. Kazuya's sunglasses reflecting light from the window, glowing, his devil's smile the only other thing visible in the low light. His hands were folded across his lap patiently. He was staring Kaiji right in the eye. As Endou pulled him down, impaling him with his silky hot member, Kazuya was keeping eye contact. Endou seemed to have no problem with the situation, ignoring the other man completely. Kaiji, however, couldn't look away. He tried. Every time he forced his burning face away, he found himself looking back at him unconsciously. He was more than a little aware of the growing tightness in Kazuya's trousers which he didn't bother attending to, Kaiji mentally groaned, that meant more than likely Kazuya'd be taking sloppy seconds... most likely by force. As Endou moved in and out of him with no regard to Kaiji's pleasure, Kaiji gasped in pain and ecstasy. He'd wanted to do this for years. It seemed almost trivial now that he was doing it. Tears welled up in his eyes, they always did. His mouth hung open, shaking moans escaping. Kazuya stroking himself feather-light, continuing to hold eye contact. There was still some pent up anger there. Kazuya was going to be quick and searing, his already traumatized body pumping out more tears at this realization. Why didn't anyone ever just hug him? Hold him tight? Oh. He thought back to Kazuya holding him so close....

"You pervert, you look like a dog in heat, look at you rubbing against him like that.... you really just wanted to fuck him didn't you, Kaiji-san?" Kazuya smiled. He didn't know why but he had sorta expected Kazuya to remain silent. The masochist in him was loving the verbal abuse. Endou burned inside of him, Kazuya's voice filling the dark room. "Look how hard you are...hahaha your mouth is hanging wide open Kaiji, wide open....I bet you're getting hard from my voice, aren't you," Kaiji tried to look away, tried to concentrate on Endou's thrusts, the feeling of the man inside of him. Kazuya permeated his body... even like this. He was drowning in his deep, reverberating voice.

"Don't listen to him," Endou whispered harshly in his ear. It was at this point he gave in and let go of whatever front he'd been putting up. It was too much. He let himself be loud, he let the tears run down his face in burning streams, he let himself look straight into Kazuya's eyes, occasionally stealing a glance to his lazily moving hand. Neither of them had bothered to touch Kaiji at all. He was aching with the need for some attention.

"Kaiji," Kazuya said, drawing his attention back, "If he's not doing enough for you I'll help," He said it in a fairly serious tone. He was, needless to say, grinning like a maniac; but that was normal enough. Endou shot him a glare, pulling back Kaiji's hands and thrusting deeper inside of him. Kaiji wasn't about to call out to Kazuya, wasn't about to beg to be touched. The concept though turned him on like no other. Kazuya chuckled to himself from his chair, well aware Kaiji would never accept his offer. Endou came violently inside of him, Kaiji letting out a surprised yelp as warmth soaked through him. He didn't come. He faintly raised his head as he realized it was now Kazuya's turn. Kazuya had waited patiently, not one of his strong points. Kaiji shuddered in anticipation, frightened to consider what havoc he was about to cause his poor, worn out body. Surprisingly, the first thing Kazuya did was to yank Kaiji out of Endou's arms and kick the other man out of the room. He was generous, but not that generous. He didn't want Endou to have the same voyeuristic pleasure. It was then Kazuya's hand gripped Kaiji's penis. Kaiji stared at him in disbelief.

"You are mine." He said, enunciating each word clearly. He stroked him gently, so incredibly gently. Tear drops still slowly running down collecting at the base of his neck. "Relax. Don't think of the pain," Now that was something he never expected to hear from his guro-loving companion. He came quickly in Kazuya's hand, whimpering softly as he did. He didn't know why he was crying but at some level it was because what he'd wanted for years felt just like every other man he'd ever been with. "It's okay to cry," He whispered. "It's okay." Kaiji half-heartedly remembered the lump pressing against his leg, he began to reach for Kazuya's zipper. "Don't worry about it, go back to sleep,"

"But.... "

"You're exhausted aren't you?"

"Yeah.... but.."

"If you're still that horny you can make it up to me tomorrow."

Kazuya pulled the throw over Kaiji and made his way to the bathroom. He was fairly pleased with himself for little smile Kaiji had on his sleeping lips. He still was going to punch Endou in the face and take all the money in his wallet, but he was going to do it in a nice way. And maybe even say thank you.


End file.
